


Seeking a Quiet Place to Rest

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t want to be at home and goes to the abandoned train station, Boyd shows up and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking a Quiet Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is unbeated.
> 
> This was done for a prompt on Teenwolfkink Boyd/Anyone, cuddling
> 
> http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=4014670#t4014670

Seeking a Quiet Place to Rest

 

Stiles doesn’t see anyone when he shows up at the abandoned train station and that suits him just fine. He’d made sure his father was asleep before sneaking out and heading here, he figured the wolves would be licking their wounds in their own homes or out tracking the Kanima. He needed to get out, needed to be away from his home, his mother had died there with him in the room holding her hand while a hospice worker spoke to his father in the kitchen. He couldn’t be there where she had died after coming so close to losing his father as well. 

Upon further investigation he was assured that no one was there, he felt more at ease here in a creepy abandoned substation than he did in his own home. He sighed investigating the place, there wasn’t much, there were some torcher like restraints that he definitely was going to investigate latter, a couple of mattresses with blankets and a few scattered discarded clothes that looked like they’d been through the ringer but nothing of a more personal nature. 

Stiles was tired, and he needed to rest now that he was able to relax so he chose one of the mattresses, the one furthest from the others and curled up on it snuggling into the musky pillow and blankets. It’s not long before he’s drifting off to sleep. 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

They’d run into hunters while chasing after the Kanima, most of the wolves had made it out with minor scrapes and bruises that healed moments after, but Boyd had taken a few bullets with wolfsbane and had been taken to Dr. Deaton. Once they were assured that Boyd would be fine, he just needed time to heal, Derek and the others had gone back on the hunt, giving the injured wolf instructions to head back to the den and heal once the doctor was done with him. Deaton had kept Boyd for another hour to make sure he’d gotten all of the wolfsbane out of his system and stitched him up, another hour or so and Boyd’s wounds would heal. 

Boyd headed back to the abandoned train station after Deaton gave him the okay to go. He knew someone was there before he’d even entered, the steady slow beat of a heart giving it away to his werewolf senses. As soon as he scented the air within the building he knew it was Stiles, his scent lingering over everything he’d touched. He finds Stiles passed out and curled up on the makeshift bed that he normally used, he thought about taking a different spot but he was not about to give up his territory completely. 

Stiles woke abruptly flailing as Boyd let his body fall on to the mattress. Stiles heart rate shot up eyes wide as he scanned the room for danger, they widened further as they finally landed on the werewolf noticing the blood on his clothes. “Wha- What happened?” Stiles asked hands fluttering over the bloodied clothes, not touching but wanting too. 

“Just hunters, it will heal.” Boyd said relaxing into the mattress, sliding the pillow away from Stiles and shoving it under his head, arms crossed under it for extra cushion. Stiles remains sitting up hands still fluttering till Boyd uses one hand to drag him down. “Just go back to sleep.” He says.

“You don’t want me to leave?” Stiles asks like he’s waiting to be thrown out with a kick to the ass. Boyd frowns at him can smell the despair coming of him and it makes him wrinkle his nose, leave a taste lingering in the back of his throat. 

“Sleep.” Is all Boyd says throwing an arm over Stiles and pulling him closer, moving his own body to curl around the humans ignoring the pain this brings to his slowly healing wounds. Stiles turns and opens his mouth to speak but the werewolf just pulls him closer a big hand cupping his skull and pressing it into a hard shoulder. Stiles makes a little mumbling sound in protest, wiggling, but Boyd just shushes him throwing a leg over Stiles’ legs to hook around them and making a shushing noise in the back of his throat that was half growl. 

It wasn’t long till the growling noise pulled Stiles into a restless sleep the heat from Boyd’s body easing the way. Boyd ran his nose over Stiles short cropped hair, pleased as the despair had left his scent and it now smelled neutral more like Stiles usually smelled with just a hint of lingering sadness. He releases his grip on Stiles scull so he’s not so much pressing the humans face into his shoulder as he is just cradling it. Slowly sleep takes over, the soft even rhythm of Stiles breathing like a lullaby somehow managing to block out the city above. 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Boyd grumbles as his pillow tries to get away and curls tighter around it only for it to continue moving trying to wiggle away from him. It takes him a few half asleep moments to realize that pillows do not move and remember that he wasn’t curled around his pillow but one very living human. He growls low in his throat and the struggling stops for a moment before he hears the distinct sound of a phone vibrating and the wiggling resumes. 

“Boyd let go. I know you’re awake.” Stiles says pushing at Boyd’s chest trying to get to his phone. “Come. On.” Stiles bites out exasperated. “It’s probably my dad, you know the sheriff.” He points out and Boyd finally relinquishes his hold allowing Stiles to slide to the edge of the bed and grab up his phone. 

“Hey Dad.” Stiles said sounding and smelling of guilt. “Yeah sorry, Scott called last night, worked up about Allison again and I ended up falling asleep over here.” The lie came out of his mouth smoothly but Boyd could smell the anguish and guilt it brought to the brunet as his heart skipped. 

“Yeah okay.” Stiles said nodding his head along despite his father being able to see him do so. “I can just heat something up, it’s alright.” Stiles assured frowning. “Love you too, be careful.” Stiles said before he hung the phone up and sat up fully.

“I should.” Stiles started awkwardly only to be pulled back to the center of the mattress suddenly. Boyd wraps around him again like he turns into an octopus during the full moons and not a wolf man. A face buries into his neck breathing heavily, hot air brushing a crossed his shoulder and Stiles feels himself relaxing. 

“It’s a good thing my dad won’t be home.” Stiles points out in an attempt at joking after a few moments, too awake to fall right back to sleep. Boyd grunts closer to sleep as Stiles voice pulls him away from it. “I’ve got your blood all over my clothes.” He point as he looks down at chest, dark arms wrapped around him blocking some of the dried blood from view the attempt at making light of the situation forgotten. He worries about Boyd’s injury for a moment before werewolf floats through his head and he knows if the damaged isn’t completely healed yet, it will be soon. He lets his fingers brush over one of the arms wrapped around him, through a dried patch of blood assuring himself that it is in fact healed. 

“Go to sleep.” Boyd says wrapping tighter around the human, he moves his arm slightly catching the hand that had been rubbing against his wrist and just holding it. “You can barrow some of my clothes before we go back to your house.” Boyd says and hears the small skip of Stiles heart.

“You’re going to come back home with me?” Stiles asks sounding hopeful, he doesn’t want to go back to an empty house. 

“Someone has to cook, if you try you’ll burn the house down.” Boyd says his nose rubbing against the side of Stiles neck.

“I’m not that bad.” Stiles argues, a clear lie, he had in fact almost burned the house down trying to cook once. Boyd doesn’t respond to that with words instead making that soothing half growling noise in the back of his throat and squeezing Stiles hand slightly before entwining their fingers. 

Stiles doesn’t fall asleep right away his mind occupied with whatever this is that is happening with Boyd, if it was in fact a something. He had the urge to ask but by the way Boyd’s breathing evened out body seemingly heavier around him as his body relaxed Stiles knew he’d fallen back a sleep and so kept quiet. 

Stiles turned his face slightly pressing the side of his nose against Boyd’s scull and let the scent of him ease his mind. He’d have time to question the werewolf later when they had dinner together. The dinner Boyd would be cooking for the two of them. Stiles life was really strange with werewolves running around. He decided that he didn’t mind this particular form of strangeness as he drifted off to sleep. 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

END

A/N: Hope you liked it.


End file.
